Falling
by paulrico21
Summary: Whiterose one shot. What happens when the death trap known as Ruby's bed actually gives and a member of the team is injured? Which feelings are brought forward? Will they confess or will it be too late? Hints of Bumbleby


**This is my first FanFiction ever.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY.**

Weiss POV

"WEISS!"

I was violently ripped out of her bed.

CRASH

Yang eyes burst open and attempted to look around the dark room but just couldn't see anything. Suddenly the lights came on. She looked down at me still being held by Blake. She then looked towards my bed and froze for just a second.

Yang dove off the bed and shrieked, "RUBY! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

The smell of blood lingered in the air. Ruby was lying there with a broken 2x4 sticking through her abdomen. She was pale, blood slowly trickled out the side of her mouth.

Blake called for help as a tears started to fall down her face. Yang was clutching Ruby's hand as if it were a lifeline as she sobbed into Blake's shoulder.

"We...iss... please...for...give...me," whispered Ruby.

I crawled to her and grabbed her free hand, "Shut up dolt. You need to keep your strength."

I felt more guilty than ever. I insulted Ruby, yelled at her constantly, reminded her on a daily basis how much better she could do. However, here was trying to comfort me on the brink of death.

Ruby replied weakly, "Weiss, I truly tried to change ... and be better... I wanted to be everything ... you wanted me to be because... I love you and I... just wanted to be good enough... for you."

Ruby's eyes glazed over and her body went limp.

Weiss choked out, "I love you... my rose."

This was too much. I couldn't take this pain in my heart. The girl I love most is dying and confessed her love to me and now she will never hear me say it back. I started to hyperventilate. The world increasingly grew dark. Then there was nothing.

BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP

The sound of the heart rate monitor was all that could be heard. I sat next to Ruby's left side holding her hand. Yang was on Ruby's right side doing the same. Blake sat next to Yang gently rubbing Yang's back in an attempt **to** bring even a sliver of comfort.

I payed for numerous surgeries for Ruby, who is in a coma. She had all sorts of tubes and needles connected to her body. I told myself that I will do anything to save her.

Team JNPR came by daily to bring us food and check on Ruby. Even the Professors came by to see her. Ruby's innocence, positive nature, and her will to protect and save others had affected everyone that ever met her.

3 WEEKS LATER

I did not leave Ruby's side except to shower and use the restroom. I even slept in the chair next to Ruby. When anyone even hinted at me moving or removing Ruby from life support that person found themselves encased in ice and Myrtenaster held at their throat until they took back what they said.

Yang was asleep on the couch in Blake's arms. Yang and Blake confessed their feelings for eachother one night when Yang had a breakdown and they have been inseparable since. I was happy for them. Even in this state the girl I fell in love with still managed to unite everyone around her. Nora and Ren are now 'together-together' as Nora puts it. Pyrrha confessed to Jaune and his face was quite comical. After the initial shock passed he admitted having the same feelings towards her.

I was asleep in my chair when a voice woke me.

"Weiss?"

I jolted awake and gazed into silver eyes.

"RUBY!"

I embraced the young girl and kissed her. I poured every ounce of love into the kiss so that Ruby would understand how much she meant to me. I never wanted her to doubt for a single second that I love her. The best part was that she kissed back!

I broke the kiss, much to Ruby's dismay, "I'm so sorry for every negative thing I have ever said to you. I love you more than anything and you are **NEVER** allowed to scare me like that again. I don't think I would have ever forgiven myself for not telling you how special you are. Also, you are more than good enough for me. If anything, I am not worthy of your love and kindness."

Ruby didn't know what to say so she pulled me into another kiss. Her lips gave me a feeling of complete euphoria. Then the moment was instantly ruined.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWW" Yang and Blake said collectively.

Yang giggled and said, "Hey Rubes, the Ice Queen fell for you like your bed."

Blake smacked the back of Yang's head, "Too soon Yang. Too soon."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I am currently working on a full story also set in the RWBY universe. I had this idea while writing my other story. It currently has no title but the first chapter will be posted soon. I am always open to constructive criticism, so let me know what you think.**

 **-See you later**


End file.
